Loneliness Within
by Nebula Rising
Summary: Being close to Sakura, to Sasuke, was what mattered to him. It was what got him through the night. They'd loved him when no one else did. Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke -Team 7 centric-
1. Good morning

_**A/N: **This is probably my favorite fic I'm writing at the moment. It's a slight romance, but mostly comfort, and I'm warning you now, if you don't like threesome type relationships, don't read. This one is a team 7 fan fiction. Meaning that I will have scenes with Naru/Saku/Sasu in here and if you aren't a fan of the three then don't read. Though I'll admit, it will mostly be one or the other. I haven't decided whether it'll be more Naru/Saku, or more Sasu/Saku yet, or maybe even Naru/Sasu, though if I do Naru/Sasu, it'll be comfort only most likely. No romance….probably anyways, but don't hold me to it. I change my mind a lot._

_Sasuke isn't with sound in this. No bad guy Sasuke, sorry!

* * *

_

Loosely two arms made their way around a thin waist, looping around the hips and pulling solid warmth against his stomach. Nude skin against nude skin was not something that made him bashful anymore.

The time for shyness and embarrassment between Naruto Uzumaki and his team mates was long gone. Perhaps years ago he would have flinched at the contact; gone red in the cheeks; giggled or done something inappropriate. However, years of ANBU training, years of togetherness with his team, left him bare and unguarded. He was no longer the timid boy he once had been.

Long ago, Naruto was nervous about human contact, now, he relished it. He had been taught all of his life that he was evil, unwanted, pathetic. His only wish had been to be loved, and needed. Maybe his team recognized this, after all these years, because now he never slept alone.

It wasn't the kind of sleeping that one had after a long night of worshiping each other, or being wrapped in each others warm, lovers embrace. It was a different form of closeness. Perhaps even more significant to Naruto than any other he'd ever felt.

Being close to Sakura, to Sasuke, was what mattered to him. It was what got him through the night. They'd loved him when no one else did. Back when he had no one, he had Sakura. When he didn't believe in himself, he believed in them. In Sasuke and even Kakashi.

Sakura nursed his wounds with her healing chakra, with her warm and gentle hands. She'd held him when his mentor died. She had cried for him, taken wounds for him. When he had nightmares, she'd press her cheek to his chest, and when he could feel the demon inside of him pressing to be released, she would somehow find a way to break him from the darkness. Her voice would help him come free. Without her, he was positive, there would be no him.

As Naruto pushed his nose into the warm flesh between Sakura Haruno's shoulder blades, he sighed, his warm breath fanning over her back. She wiggled further into his embrace as the night wore thin and the morning lost patience with waiting.

Outside the window, the sun was gradually rising, tinting the sky a soft, gentle blue, and the daily rituals of Konoha began to slowly enact.

Naruto grunted as he rolled over, and the action was enough to wake the pink-haired woman beside him.

* * *

Lashes fluttered open to the soft gray light in the room and green eyes took in the blurry sight of the new morning. Yawning, Sakura sat up slowly, shifting back around to look down at her fox demon friend. She smiled softly at him, reaching her hand down to graze a finger along the line of a particularly large scar that ran across his muscles like a stream between a valley.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before standing and stretching and leaving the room. In the living room Sasuke Uchiha was awake, sitting at the table and writing the report for the mission they'd just returned from.

She gave him a gentle smile which he acknowledged with a slight nod, and sat across from him.

"Naruto's fully healed," She said softly, looking into the depth of his black eyes. "Would you like me to finish sealing your wounds?"

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the pink kunoichi on her perch, without relent, his eyes scanning over her attentively. Though he didn't speak, he realized he didn't need to for her to know what he intended for her to do. She stood after a moment of silence and walked to his side.

From his place in the chair, slightly higher than her, he looked down at her pale features quietly. He never needed to talk. Never need to express his thoughts or explain why he simply couldn't shed tears, or feel sympathy for anyone else. He realized long ago that he didn't have to do any of that. He didn't have to try to explain why he was such a major fuck up, because they didn't care.

His team; Sakura, beautiful Sakura, and Naruto both understood him.

His team were his family now. He would never have a family, much like Naruto, he had nothing anymore. His relatives were deceased, and in their place, he had found despair. Still found despair most days. He still wasn't sure how he'd be able to go on without his mother, or even his elder brother.

He looked at the incredibly bright green eyes that gazed into his own as her fingers faintly drifted across his skin, lifting a bandage gingerly from place, and inserting her chakra so gently. He breathed in deeply as her soothing touch eased the edge of his pain from their previous mission.

Years ago, he wouldn't have believe that he could be so comfortable with someone, and in certain ways he still wasn't. He still couldn't see himself being so bold as Naruto, so sensitive as Sakura, but then again, being around the two had changed many things about him. He didn't like it when his emotions drew the worst out in him, therefore he attempted to bury them. After all, why would he really need them with a team like his?

Naruto who had enough energy and spirit for Sasuke and Sakura combined. He made up for Sasuke's lack of sentiment most days. He could talk anyone into doing anything with his pride and confidence. He was such a force in Sasuke's life. Looking back at it, the first day he met Naruto, he should have seen it. Should have distanced himself from the brazen passion the little blond represented. If he had, maybe he wouldn't be the Sasuke he is now; Sitting at the table in Naruto's house while Sakura Haruno gently patched him up, ghosting kisses along the flesh of his shoulder as she did so- as if to ease the pain.

Sakura who was selfless, soothing and charming. Who never failed to make him feel at home with her soft hands and encouragement. Maybe it wasn't something he should feel; as an Uchiha male, but he couldn't help it. He missed the feeling of love, of a warm, careful touch. She was lonely, he could tell. He knew her well, and he could always see it in her eyes when she felt out of place. At first he didn't care, but being with someone for as long as he had been with his team, he became heightened to her feelings. He was hyperaware of everything she did. Every emotion she felt was flaming and bright, and in turn, he spared his own sentiment. She seemed to have enough love for them both, and she shared that with Naruto in ways he wouldn't be able to.

The blond was like a brother to him in many ways- including the ways that make you want to kill your siblings. However he couldn't deny that when Naruto was wounded, Sasuke was wounded. Not literally, but the affect was all the same. It would pain him, distract him, cause him to lose his head. It wasn't generally something he approved of.

That was why he was glad to have Sakura. The medium. The much needed balance. When together he or Naruto couldn't figure something out, no matter what the situation, Sakura was there. She knew all there was to know. She was everything he wasn't, everything Naruto wanted, and as a unit, that made them almost unstoppable.


	2. Off to Suna

**A/N**: _Newest chapter. I know I practically let this story shrivel up and die it's been so long, but I got really busy and lost myself in life. However I'm back now and I'll try to update fairly soon._

_I'm currently with a beta so forgive any mistakes you may notice. Speaking of this if you're interest, or have a recommendation, let me know. I'm looking a new beta, so help me out._

_Disclaimer._

* * *

The words poured from his mouth before he could stop them, burning his tongue.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Naruto knew instinctively that those words were too cruel, too close to home. He shouldn't have said them, but he had already committed to the bitter anger filling his chest. He suppressed the urge to collide his fist into the fellow mans face.

The cold black eyes of Sasuke seemed to darken as the taller man clenched his fists. "You're annoying. You think you know everything Naruto but the truth is, you're an idiot."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He hadn't been angry in months.

He and Sasuke bickered often, but this was different. The dark haired man before him was close to losing control of his anger. It was entirely possible that a fight could break loose and with Sakura delivering a mission report, not around to mediate, things could get out of hand.

"You're a coward Sasuke," Naruto snapped, "I can't imagine how it'd feel to be you. So cold and heartless because you're afraid of your own emotions."

Sasuke sneered. "You don't know anything about what it's like to be me." His shoulders were tensed and his fists shook at his sides.

Naruto bristled up. "Good! I'd never want to be like you."

There was a pop behind him that interrupted the argument. The two looked over their shoulders to see the familiar, pretty and equally red face of Hinata Hyuga.

"N-Naruto-kun." She sputtered, blushing fiercely. She gave a glance at Sasuke to acknowledge his presence but his annoyed expression made her look away in fear and embarrassment.

"S-Sakura-san wanted me to come to you," She began, pulling at the hem of her shirt in an worried fashion. "She said for me t-to tell you t-that the Hokage wants to see you." finishing her sentence appeared to put her out of breath.

Naruto sighed as if it was a bother and she jumped at the sound, looking incredibly nervous.

Finally the blond ninja gave her a tired smile. "Thank you Hinata."

At this the flustered girl gave a shy smile before popping away again.

Naruto turned back towards his companion to note that the Uchiha was already walking towards the door. He was quick to follow and heard the low, "We'll finish this later." It most certainly promise that the argument was far from over.

* * *

After an awkward walk through town the two arrived in front of the Hokage with a tense and dark trance covering their faces, weighing down their shoulders.

Tsunade took notice of this immediately, but didn't speak of it. Instead she laced her fingers in front of her nose and peered out at them.

"Naruto. Sasuke." She began, a serious tone and glare. "Sakura has business to attend to in Suna."

Naruto, who was glaring sulkily at the ground looked up at this.

"The Kazekage has fallen ill. His siblings suspect it's the result of a slow-working toxin that he possibly came into contact with during a battle with a group of sound ninja." Tsunade sounded tired and ill-at-ease due to this information.

Sand was a powerful ally. The two nations had proven to be a strong pair and their friendship was growing stronger thanks to Gaara's willingness to stand by their sides. She would not allow harm to come to him, and possibly break up their strongest alliance.

"Sakura is currently at the hospital getting supplies to properly assess his situation. This is a team 7 mission, yes, however I cannot stress how important Sakura in particular is. Only she can heal Gaara. You must make sure she can do her job properly. Keep her safe during travel and make sure to assist her in any way possible." Her grim expression was not missed by the males of Team 7.

"Sakura will meet you at the bridge when she's finished gathering supplies." She gave a loose smile that did little to lighten the worry on her face. "Good luck boys."

* * *

Packed and ready, Naruto and Sasuke waited for their female teammate to arrive in awkward silence.

Occasionally a fellow ninja would pass by and speak a good word with Naruto before heading off again, but otherwise the atmosphere between the two was a stream of uninterrupted negativity.

By the time they saw pink hair in the distance, Naruto felt the strain of the current day smothering him flutter away at the sight of her soft reassuring smile.

He ran to meet her, looping his arms around her shoulders, and hugging her tightly. She returned his embrace loosely before giving him a sour look.

"You hear about Gaara?"

It wasn't a question meant to be answered, but Naruto nodded gravely anyways. "Yeah, I hope he's okay." He said earnestly. He's always felt a connection to the red haired man. Maybe this was why Sakura looked so distressed. If Gaara's life were to be lost Naruto would suffer a heavy blow.

Sasuke's deep voice of reminder made Naruto's arms drop away from Sakura, and the two set in motion towards the gate. "Enough, we should hurry. The Kazekage's life depends on our haste."

* * *

Sakura nodded seriously.

Another mission so quickly after the last made her feel weary. Her muscles pulled and the soreness of her limbs made her dread the upcoming travel.

On top of the pressure to get to Suna before any extreme damage could befall the Kazekage, Sakura could feel the tension between her team mates.

They often argued, so the strain between them wasn't a surprise, but it felt like a cage around them, trapping poor Sakura in the middle.

She never knew how to approach the subject, only how to lighten the mood and dissolve the animosity when the fight breaks out. While it was in this stage; The in-between stage, filled with mostly silence and dirty looks, she felt helpless to intercede.

Such stubborn boys.

* * *

For all their faults, Sasuke and Naruto were very good friends, as such they knew exactly what buttons to push to really hit below the belt.

Sasuke watched quietly from the rear as Naruto glanced at Sakura every 5 minutes. She looked tired and nervous, and it was obviously effecting Naruto greatly.

Sakura sighed and the sound made Sasuke want to sigh too, but he refrained.

Lately he'd been having a hard time getting his emotions under control. Not externally of course, this problem never showed on his face, but inside his mind ran at incredible speeds. Cycling through so many thoughts and feelings it made him feel sick.

His team was his life force, this much he couldn't deny. They were all he had, however, recently he'd been thinking thoughts that could seriously break them up.

His eyes drifted over the petite frame of his beautiful female teammate. Lately he'd been thinking more than platonic thoughts about her, and the concept was frightening.

Worst part about it was that Naruto was his best friend, and it was hard to hid anything from the blond. Naruto gave him very pointed looks. Like the kid just _knew_.

That morning Naruto kept giving him that look, and without warning a confrontation broke out.

Sasuke squinted at Naruto as he remember the seething look he received from the Kyuubi container earlier that day.

It made him angry to think about it, the immediately after, he felt guilty. The two emotions came in waves.

Naruto.

Naruto loved her first.

Probably loved her more deeply.

Naruto's love was pure.

Sasuke felt a stab to his heart. He loved Sakura, that much he knew to be true, but did he love her enough to take her? To break Naruto's heart?

It would be relatively easy. Sakura still loved him as far as he could tell. She would come to him without much hesitation.

Could Sasuke do it to Naruto was the real question.


End file.
